


Death of President Arthur Shinra: How and Why?

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Other, Porn Video, Threesome - M/M/M, spy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: President Shinra suddenly died of a heart attack. What could be more natural?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng/Lazard Deusericus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Death of President Arthur Shinra: How and Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Как и почему умер президент Артур Шинра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634981) by [Morack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack). 



President Shinra lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair. Meetings with Palmer have always been exhausting. The old man went out of his way trying to prove the effectiveness of his business plans. And as the main argument he used the competition for spacewalk - just think! - with Wutai.

It's very, very far from Wutai to space.

The President knew Palmer was stealing. And the evidence he had, thanks to the quality work of the TURK department, was abundant. But mr. Arthur Shinra preferred to hold them back. Palmer on a short leash was fine with him, because it meant a guaranteed voice in his, Arthur's, favor.

Pulling out the built-in refrigerator Buffet bourbon and a glass, he poured himself a president and a relaxing drink in one gulp. Then he poured more.

There was a melodic PHS chime. Arthur pulled the golden phone closer to him and opened it and read Heidegger's message. "Just saw a discontented Palmer. Found in the network something interesting. Take a break from the booze." At the end of the message light of proposals to upload videos. Arthur pressed a virtual button, wait for the launch of the player.

It was a home video. More precisely, well-filmed homemade porn - multiple angles, suitable lighting. There were three participants, and Arthur recognized two at once. Director of TURK for long black hair, his senior bastard for his characteristically tousled wavy hair. He was very surprised that the two were able to agree - at the meetings both looked like bitter opponents - but the blonde in their lap was so hot that it was definitely worth it. Arthur was much less surprised by the tattoos on Tseng's body (Wutai, savage), piercings and Lazard's tattoo (the legacy of the slums).

All the participants knew each other quite well. Tseng and Lazard were clearly not doing this for the first time, and they enjoyed it despite the difficult position. Arthur could not help admiring the coordinated movements of the trio, and, finishing the second glass, poured himself some more.

The girl was good. Veil over blonde curls, black velvet choker with glittering stones, shiny nipple piercings, beads of sweat on the skin. A bodice with sheer panels accentuates the waist. The blonde gave herself to two men at once with such passion, so selflessly that the angular figure and flat chest did not make any difference.

Arthur thought that he himself would like to get such a hot beauty in his bed. You need to ask Tseng for the girl's phone number.

I don't give a damn that her breasts are zero-sized, like a guy's.

His heart froze for a second and then beat faster.

Arthur finished his bourbon in one gulp. Made the video sound louder. Enlarged the picture as far as thick fingers would allow. He peered into the face under the veil, which flew back just in time.

Shiva's boobs!

Air burst from the president's lungs along with a curse. His heart burned and stabbed, everything blurred before his eyes. Weakened fingers dropped PHS, on the screen of which Rufus Shinra in lingerie was fucked by his stepbrother and personal bodyguard.

Arthur tried to reach for the phone to call for help, but only stronger collapses sideways and backwards. President of the fingers cramped in spasm, vomit blocked access of oxygen - and light forever faded before his eyes.

Lying on the table PHS flashed with a screen, going into reboot.

* * *

A few hours later, at the medical center, the chief physician regretfully informed Rufus Shinra that his father had not suffered another heart attack.

\- We can only guess what was the reason, - he finished with a sigh: the young president's health was still very, very strong, so he should have thought about changing his place of work. - Stress, nerves, bourbon instead of meditation ...

Rufus nodded politely, listening to the doctor. The pocket chirped PHS, and he said goodbye to the doctor: it was time to go to the next meeting.

Behind his back the familiar shadow materialized Tseng:

\- Congratulations, mr. president.

\- Wait with congratulations. Have my father's phone been checked?

\- Of course, sir. All is clear/

\- And no trace of the video or links to it?

\- The phone is nothing, sir.

Newly-fledged president, not yet approved by the board of directors, waited for the moment when they will be transferred from the hallway into the express elevator, and steel doors closed behind them.

\- And not on the phone? - Shinra turned on his heels and looked at TURK point-blank. - The video itself?

\- The video itself is fine, Rufus, - the Wutai smiled. - We can see it at any time, all together.

\- It's good. Because I enjoyed it. I want to repeat.

\- Lazard and I, too.

Rufus licked his lips and put a playful smile:

\- Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english.


End file.
